


Fix Me

by xXUnwritten_SinsXx



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, AU therapist, Bleach - Freeform, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, GrimmIchi - Freeform, Heavy Angst, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUnwritten_SinsXx/pseuds/xXUnwritten_SinsXx
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a therapist. He does very well - he has many satisfied clients. He's confident in his abilities to help people, until he gets one client who tests him in more ways then one. This man, Grimmjow, has more secrets then Pandora's Box, and although there's a strict rule about patients and relationships, Ichigo can't help it.





	Fix Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, and it started out as a short story... but became this. I hope that you enjoy it!

"Mr. Kurosaki, your 11 o'clock is here." 

Ichigo frowned. It was only 10:15... why was his client here so early? He called out to his receptionist, Ms. Inoue, "Just hang tight for a moment. I'll page him in when I'm ready." 

"Yes, sir," came her girly voice. 

He stood and turned to his filing cabinet, opening it and flipping to the 'J' section. He slipped out the file, then sat down and flipped through it. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. 6''11, 27 years old, blue hair and blue eyes. Anger management issues, criminal record, bi-polar disorder. Nothing Ichigo hadn't dealt with before, but he had an interestingly long track record of therapists. He seemed to be.. thrown around almost. He had actually called one of them, asking about his bouncing around, and had been told that Grimmjow was a very... volatile and angry patient. Ichigo had understood that from the paperwork, and had prodded some more. He found out that this particular male had assaulted three of his past therapists, refused to see a handful more, and had stalked another. 

As a rule, Ichigo tried not to judge based off of other peoples' words and experiences. Some people acted differently depending on who they were around, and Ichigo found that was true in a lot of cases, so he saved personal judgement until his own first impressions. Ichigo closed the file and put it back neatly into the cabinet, closed it, then returned to his seat. He turned his laptop off, pulled out a pad of paper and his pen, and stood. He crossed the room to his kettle, grabbed a mug and poured himself some tea. He was a tea lover. He drank at least 10 mugs per day, usually Irish Breakfast, a strong black tea that a former patient had introduced him to. As he made his tea, he idly wondered how Rukia Kuchiki was doing. 

She had left his office 2 years ago, and as was proper, Ichigo hadn't tried to contact her since. Having a relationship of any sort that was personal with a client, whether current or formal, was usually frowned upon. Rukia had understood, but he couldn't help a little feeling of sadness. He had liked her. She had been spunky and sweet, and he could have seen himself becoming close friends with her. 

Once his tea was made, he returned to his desk and sat down, paging his receptionist and telling her to send the patient in. He leaned back in his seat and waited, brown eyes trained on the door. He crossed his hands over his lap, relaxed and poised. 

A few moments passed, and there was a knock at the door, then it opened. Ichigo had seen a picture of this man, but had not been prepared for.. this. The man was bulky, muscles rippling through a white t-shirt and jeans clinging to fit legs. He was in very, very good shape, taller then Ichigo had imagined, and had severe look on his tanned features. But what really stuttered Ichigo was the piercing, flaming blue eyes that seemed to floor him with a single look. The man was intimidating, to say the least, and Ichigo found himself clearing his throat and adverting his gaze as he motioned the man to sit at the chair in front of his desk. 

The man, Grimmjow, grunted and kicked the door closed. Ichigo winced a little at the loud slam, but remained polite as his patient settled into the chair. 

"My name is Ichigo, and I'm your therapist. Now, I-" 

"I know yer mah shrink. It ain't my first rodeo, so ya can skip the intro." 

Ichigo paused, then cleared his throat and took a sip of his tea before responding, "Okay, fair enough. Why did you attack your last therapist?" 

If this man operated with blunt, maybe it would be best to treat him accordingly. 

Grimmjow arched a brow, his lips twitching into a grin, "Right to tha point? No askin' bout mah health and shit?" 

Ichigo shrugged and leaned back in his seat, trying to seem comfortable instead of anxious, "Why? I already know what I need." 

Grimmjow nodded and looked away, eyes peering through the room. Ichigo felt a little pang of relief when those intense eyes stopped piercing him. 

"She pissed me off," Grimmjow said simply after a moment of silence. 

Ichigo nodded his head, staring at Grimmjow calculatingly. He sat slouched in the chair, his white t-shirt tight across his chest, and his blue jeans faded and ripped. His face was hard and sharp, his hair unruly and everywhere. As Ichigo thought of where he wanted this conversation to go, he noticed the budding of a scar peeking over the top of the male's collar. Hmm. 

"What did she do to make you angry enough to assault her?" Ichigo asked after a moment, trying not to flinch as those piercing blue eyes lazily swung back to him. 

"She called me a retard." 

Ichigo frowned. He knew the lady they were talking about, and that didn't sound at all like what Unohana would say. 

"What did she say exactly?" Ichigo said carefully, watching Grimmjow's mannerisms carefully. 

The taller male sneered, "Does it matter? She called me stupid." 

Ichigo paused, deciding that it was probably better off that he didn't say what he was thinking. After all, this man was easily set off, and Ichigo had a sneaking suspicion that if he voiced his disbelief he might be added to the assaulted list. So, instead, he changed gears. 

"What's your family like?" 

Wrong idea. 

"The fuck do they have to do with this shit?" Grimmjow snapped, body language slipping into a dangerous tension. 

Ichigo watched him carefully, then leaned forwards, arms resting on his desk, "Why are you here? You're obviously not willing to talk through what we need to, and as far as I'm concerned, you're being a dick on purpose to get a rise." 

He was being more... improper then he usually was with clients, but he had to admit that this man was getting on his nerves a little bit. Plus, it seemed to be the right thing to do. Grimmjow cracked a grin and stared at Ichigo with a look that made Ichigo's hair stand on end. 

"I have ta see one." He shrugged and arched a brow, "Mah parole officer said so." 

Ichigo knew that, of course, by looking at his file. But he found that most clients preferred to speak of things themselves, instead of having them dug up. This case seemed to be no different. 

"Why?" 

Grimmjow paused and eyed Ichigo in silence for a minute, before looking at the mug and changing the subject, "What are you drinking?" 

Ichigo suppressed a sigh of frustration, "Tea. Would you like some?" 

Grimmjow wrinkled his nose, "What kind is it?" 

Ichigo stood and walked over to the corner where his kettle was and grabbed a tea bag, tossing it to the male in the chair. Grimmjow caught it easily, eyed it suspiciously and ripped the little package open. He took a sniff, seemed to like it, and tossed it back. 

"Yeah, sure, I'll try it." 

Ichigo turned the kettle on, grabbed another mug, and set about making tea. He felt eyes on the back of his head and tried his hardest to ignore it. He didn't turn back around until the tea was done, and he brought a few packaged of sugar over so the bluenette could sweeten as he liked. He handed the tea and sugar over and Grimmjow grunted a thank you. Ichigo returned to his seat, sipped at his own tea and watched Grimmjow take a sip, wrinkled his nose and empty all 5 sugar packages into the mug. He threw the empty packets onto the desk, and Ichigo grabbed them and tossed them into the garbage, mildly annoyed. Grimmjow smirked. 

"Alright. Are you ready to get back to why you're here now?" 

Grimmjow took a sip, set the mug on the desk, leaned back and smirked, "Maybe." 

Ichigo let out a breath harshly through his nostrils, "Look. You're paying a shit ton of money to sit in here with me for an hour and talk. Do you really want to waste it? Sitting here and accomplishing nothing?" 

Grimmjow's smirk fell away and he leaned forwards again, eyes hard, "Look, I already know whas' fuckin' wrong wit me. I don' need some shrink with fancy degrees to tell me wha' I already know. I'm fucked up, and I don' give a shit wha' people think. I hate tha' I have ta be here, I'm dealin' with my own shit. It ain' my fault nobody leaves me the fuck alone when I tell them to." 

The two males sat there, staring at each other silently for a moment, before Grimmjow added, "I got tha' money to waste. Besides, it's kinda fun pissin' people off." The grin was back. 

Ichigo remained impassive, swallowing an annoyed growl. 

"Alright then." he said simply, leaning back in his seat and nursing his tea. 

Grimmjow was silent for a moment, eyes roaming the neat office. After a few minutes, he spoke. 

"Who's this?" 

Ichigo glanced up and saw that Grimmjow was palming the photo of his father, mother and sisters on his desk. He resisted the urge to pull the photo out of his hands and forced a calm tone, "That's my family." 

Grimmjow nodded, placing it back on the desk indifferently and turning to another photo, "Who's this?" 

"That's my friends from school, Tatsuki, Orihime and Chad." 

Grimmjow's brows furrowed as he looked at the photo, then, "Hey, isn't that blonde chick the same chick that told me to wait out there?" He asked, pointing out the door. 

Ichigo nodded with a small smile. 

Grimmjow fell silent again, glanced at the clock, then stood up, holding the tea mug, "Well, I'm bored, so I'm gonna leave. I'll be here next week. See ya." 

He turned to leave and Ichigo leaned forwards, "You've only been here for a half an hour." 

Grimmjow shrugged and pulled the door open, "Don' care. See ya, ginger." 

And with that, Grimmjow left, Ichigo's mug in hand. 

~~~~~

"Do you want to come out for a drink, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked as they closed the office. 

Ichigo grabbed his things and shrugged, "I don't know. I have some work to do and I promised dad and Yuzu that I'd stop by for dinner." 

Orihime pouted a little, "You aren't in tomorrow, so how about after? Chad's back in town so we're all going to Twisted!" 

Twisted was the gay bar in the city. Ichigo had only been there a few times. He didn't really like being so... open about things. He wasn't really in the closet anymore, he just... didn't feel the need to be open with everyone about his sexuality. But after today... it didn't really seem like a bad idea. So he said he'd text her when he was done with the night, and they'd go from there. As he said goodbye and turned to his car, his thoughts turned back to the blue haired client. He had had some difficult clients, and this man was no different... other then the colourful track record he had with other therapists. He wasn't too worried yet - a lot of clients were reluctant to open up to him at first. After a few more sessions, Ichigo was sure things would be better. 

He climbed into his car, loosened his tie and drove out of the lot and straight home. 15 minutes later, he was showered and changed and heading back out, phone in hand. He already had 2 missed calls and 7 texts, all from his father, asking if he was still coming over. Ichigo elected to ignore the messages, climbing back into his car and heading across town. 

Dinner was mostly uneventful - well, as uneventful as his family dinners usually went. His father was eccentric as usual, asking him about his job, whether he had taken a wife yet, whether he was going to give him grandchildren yet. Yuzu had made a delicious dinner - chicken Parmesan with a ceasar salad and an apple pie for dessert. Ichigo loved the apple pies - it was one of their mothers' recipes that Yuzu had perfected. Karin was unusually quiet that dinner - she was stressing over finals and wasn't really feeling too good. She was happy to see Ichigo, and she loved it when he told her stories from work. (Obviously he didn't disclose names or anything discerning). 

It was around 9 when he said his goodbyes, dodging his father's tackle hug and escaping to the car. Once inside, he started her up and pulled out his phone, staring at the screen blankly. He knew that he had told Orihime that he'd text her, but he just.. really didn't feel like hanging around a bunch of hot, drunk sweaty people in loud music. He just wanted to go home and spend his night quietly. Maybe watch Stranger Things again. So, he shot off a quick text to Orihime, apologizing and saying that he wasn't going to be able to make it and headed home. As he cruised down the street, he passed a liquor store... then circled around. He felt like maybe a bottle of wine was right for the mood. 

He pulled into the parking lot and climbed out of his car, twirling his keys around his thumb as he walked into the store. He waved hello to the lady behind the counter, then wandered into the cooler. He eyed the cooled wines, eyes lingering on a bottle of Jacob's Creek Moscato. He didn't really like red wine - he got killer headaches after drinking it. White wine, however, he liked. He grabbed a bottle and, on impulse, a small can of peach spiked tea. He headed towards the cash register, reaching it as the bell went off, signaling another customer. He didn't turn, didn't feel the need, and instead placed his wine and tea on the counter. He exchanged pleasantries with the pretty brunette behind the counter and was fishing his credit card out of his wallet when he heard a familiar voice behind him. 

"Damn, ya really are a fruit cake, aren't ya?" 

Ichigo jumped and turned, brown eyes wide. Sure enough, his aggressive blue haired client was standing behind him, a bottle of tequila and Crown Royal in his arms. Ichigo scowled a little bit, opening his mouth to spit something back, but holding his tongue at the last minute. He closed his mouth, changed pace, and instead said, turning back to the cash, 

"Hey. How are you?" 

Grimmjow snorted, placing his bottles on the counter too. He gestured to the lady to before she pressed the credit button, grunting, "These are together." 

Ichigo blinked, looking incredulously at the bluenette, "Wait? No. I'm not letting you buy my booze." He turned back to the confused lady, "No, please, these are seperate."

Grimmjow slammed his hand down on the counter, making both Ichigo and the girl jump. His eyes flashed as he leaned forwards, speaking to the girl but staring right at Ichigo, "I said, they're together. Ring them through." 

There was a tense silence as she rang the rest of the booze through. Ichigo was frozen under Grimmjow's stare, his eyes peering through Ichigo's soul. Grimmjow threw some bills on the counter for her, gathered his drinks, and headed towards the door. 

"See ya next week, fruitcake. Enjoy yer night." 

Ichigo stood, struck, in front of the counter. The lady closed the till quietly, then whispered, "D-Do you want the c-change...?" 

Ichigo blinked and jerked back to life, "No, that's fine. Keep it." 

He grabbed his drinks and walked from the store. He looked around the parking lot as he climbed into his car - it was empty except for his car and a truck in the employee parking section. Huh. 

As he drove home, he dissected everything that had just happened. He had happened across Grimmjow in the liquor store, got insulted, and then the man bought him his drinks. He was even more intimidating outside of the office, Ichigo thought almost bitterly. As he pulled into his apartment, he sighed, pushing Grimmjow from his mind (as much as he could). He grabbed his drinks and slipped from his car, humming as he walked into his home. He threw his deadbolt and shuffled into the kitchen, turning the lights on and fixing himself a glass of wine. 

His night was pretty boring by normal standards, but for Ichigo it was perfect. He drank the bottle of wine and stashed the tea in the fridge, he watched Stranger Things as he drank, then finished off the night at around 1 in the morning with a mug of black tea and a bath. 

As he dried his hair and got ready for bed, though, his blue eyed client flickered through his mind again. He just.. couldn't get him out of his mind. Ichigo, crawling into bed, chalked it up to the wine and the fact that he was a difficult client, so obviously he was going to follow him home. Settling down under the covers, he sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep. The last thing that he saw before drifting off were a pair of bright blue eyes. 


End file.
